Où l’on voit audelà d’un bol de soupe miso
by Aerin35
Summary: Un jônin, trois genin et de la soupe miso... Réflexion sur la valeur de l'expérience. Team 7, léger AU à la fin. Texte modifié.


****

**Titre : ****Où l'on apprend à voir au-delà d'un bol de soupe miso…**

**Genre : One-shot.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto, pas à moi. **

* * *

**_Environ de Konoha, crépuscule, autour d'un feu de camp… Quatre silhouettes dans une clairière._**

« C'est prêt, tout le monde à table ! » De sa meilleure voix de parfaite ménagère de moins de cinquante ans, Sakura invite ses coéquipiers à se rapprocher du feu de camp.

« Mmh, Sakura-chan, ça à l'air délicieux, c'est des ramen ? » Naruto, toujours affamé, se jette sur son bol de soupe fumante.

« Imbécile, tu vas te brûler, ne te jettes pas sur ta nourriture ! » l'admoneste sans vergogne la cuisinière.

Kakashi refuse poliment sa part. « Merci, je n'ai pas faim… »

Sasuke remarque la goutte de sueur sur la tempe de son sensei, et renifle prudemment le bol fumant, ignorant le sourire extatique que Sakura lui adresse.

Naruto s'est arrêté après la première bouchée, la bouche toujours pleine, il pâlit visiblement.

« Et voilà, tu t'es brûlé, évidemment, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! » Sakura vient de remarquer le malaise de son coéquipier, en suivant le regard de Sasuke.

Une déglutition bruyante plus tard, Naruto reprend sa respiration… « Sakura-chan… C'est pas des ramen, hein ? »

« Mais non, bien sûr idiot, c'est de la soupe miso… Euh, Sasuke-kun, tu ne manges pas ? C'est encore trop chaud ? »

« Sakura. »

« Oui, Sasuke-kun ? »

« As-tu déjà goûté ta cuisine ? » C'est au tour de Sakura de pâlir.

Kakashi tourne une page.

Naruto vire au rouge pivoine.

« C'est immangeable. » Sur ces mots, Sasuke se lève, vide son bol dans un buisson, le repose près des autres, et va s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre.

Les épaules de Sakura s'affaissent, et sa lèvre inférieure tremble.

« Hé, Sasuke, abruti, t'as même pas goûté, comment tu oses… » Le reste des invectives de Naruto se fondent dans un brouhaha lointain aux oreilles de la cuisinière. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle porte le bol à sa bouche, et avale péniblement.

C'est infect.

Une autre gorgée.

Trop d'épices. Sa gorge est en feu.

Sakura abandonne son bol derrière elle et court pleurer dans les bois.

* * *

**_Terrain d'entraînement numéro sept, Konoha, fin de journée… Une femme, une jeune fille et un morceau de bœuf._**

« Vas-y Sakura. » Les bras croisés, Tsunade observe attentivement la technique de son élève.

Le chakra vert entoure la main de Sakura, qui glisse à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'ouverture béante qui barre le morceau de viande. Avec application, l'apprentie médic-nin rattache les fibres musculaires une à une.

« Voilà, j'ai fini ! » Sakura est contente d'elle. La plaie est refermée, elle a fait vite, elle va pouvoir se reposer un peu. Sa main chasse les gouttes de sueurs qui perlent sur son front. Elle se sent sale, après une longue journée d'entraînement.

Tsunade fronce les sourcils. Elle donne un coup de pied dans le quartier de viande sanglant. La plaie se réouvre à moitié, sous le regard incrédule de son élève.

« Recommence. Ce n'est ni fait, ni à faire. » Le ton est sans réplique.

« Mais… C'était refermé, je ne… »

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'un blessé que tu viendras de soigner sur un théâtre d'action va sagement rester assis en attendant que la nature fasse le reste de ton travail ? Tu es sensée maintenir un shinobi en état de combattre, pas seulement le stabiliser en attendant les secours. Recommence.»

Cette fois-ci pas de réplique, Sakura recommence, épuisée et à bout de patience.

« Es-tu vraiment satisfaite de ton travail, cette fois-ci ? » Reprend Tsunade, en voyant son élève se redresser de nouveau. Méfiante, Sakura sait que quelque chose ne va pas, quand son maître s'adresse à elle avec ce ton-là…

Elle passe la main sur la blessure refermée, et sent les faiblesses dans son travail. Une ride de colère se forme entre ses sourcils froncés.

« Bon, je te laisse revoir cet exercice. Demain, tu devras le faire parfaitement devant moi, à la première heure. »

Tsunade quitte le terrain numéro sept. Sakura crispe les poings sur ses genoux, et fixe le kunai dont son maître s'est servi pour trancher la viande, une heure plus tôt.

* * *

**_Le lendemain, au lever du soleil, terrain d'entraînement numéro sept._**

« Alors ? »

Sakura exécute parfaitement la technique, sous le regard appréciateur de Tsunade.

« Je vois que tu as fini par comprendre. Explique-moi ce qui n'allait pas, hier ? »

« Je ne soignais que les tissus superficiels, donc le tissu cicatriciel n'avait pas d'assise suffisamment solide pour tenir, même si l'extérieur de la blessure était refermé. Au mieux, même si la cicatrice avait tenu, on pouvait sentir les fibres disjointes en dessous, et par conséquent le blessé aurait été handicapé par la douleur. »

« Très bien, tu as tout saisi. On peut passer à la suite. » Tsunade s'arrête un instant.

« Pour cette technique, tu devras trouver un autre moyen de t'entraîner Sakura. C'est bien d'être dévouée à son entraînement, mais tu dois rester en parfaite condition. »

Sakura suit le regard que pose son maître sur les fines cicatrices rougies encore visibles sur ses avant-bras. Elle baisse les yeux.

« Donne-moi ton bras, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » Sakura admire la maîtrise de Tsunade en voyant la peau redevenir intacte.

* * *

**_Salle d'entraînement Sarutobi, séance de perfectionnement en Taijustsu, niveau jônin. Quatre shinobi et deux kunoichi._**

Lee exécute la manœuvre demandée devant ses quatre élèves de la journée. Neji réprime une grimace une fois au sol. Une fois de plus, son coéquipier a parfaitement réussi la technique. Il est capable de bouger, mais au prix d'une douleur insupportable.

« Voilà, si la prise est bien faite, votre opposant doit être efficacement neutralisé. Des questions ? » Lee fait un tour d'horizon, jaugeant les réactions de chacun. Tenten et Sakura sont concentrées, Naruto réfléchit, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés sur la position des deux démonstrateurs, et Sasuke regarde ailleurs, en apparence peu concerné.

« Maintenant, mettez-vous par deux et essayez un peu vous-mêmes, à tour de rôle, je vous corrigerais ensuite. » Lee relâche alors son cobaye en souriant largement, et le suit hors de la zone combat.

Les paires se forment immédiatement, les mêmes depuis le début de la séance d'entraînement, Tenten avec Sakura, et Sasuke contre Naruto.

Après plusieurs changements de rôles, Sakura perd patience. Tenten semble s'améliorer à chaque tentative, alors que Sakura ne parvient pas à l'immobiliser, même en y mettant toute sa force. Tenten encaisse de bonne grâce, mais peut toujours bouger malgré tout.

Un coup d'œil rapide lui montre que Sasuke maîtrise déjà la technique, évidemment, avec l'aide du Sharingan, et que Naruto progresse avec enthousiasme, tout en insultant son partenaire joyeusement.

Soupirant, la kunoichi se tourne vers son sensei du moment.

« Lee-san, pourrais-tu refaire cette technique sur moi, s'il te plait ? » Neji hausse un sourcil, et Sasuke, qui s'apprêtait à faire subir à Naruto une fois de plus la douloureuse immobilisation, s'arrête pour regarder. Son partenaire en profite pour souffler, assis en tailleur.

« Bien sûr, Sakura-san, allons-y et mettons-y toute notre énergie ! » Alliant le geste à la parole, Lee bloque la kunoichi au sol, en décomposant légèrement la prise, pendant que Sakura ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir le mouvement.

« Peux-tu maintenir la prise un moment ? » Lee s'étonne, mais obtempère. Neji fronce les sourcils, et Tenten penche légèrement la tête, essayant de deviner les intentions de sa partenaire.

Sakura teste la résistance du blocage. La douleur surgit au plus petit mouvement. C'est une affaire de millimètres. En parfaite médic-nin, elle extériorise la douleur de son propre corps, pour mieux la disséquer, identifier les articulations mises en jeu, par elle comme par son adversaire. Elle discerne les muscles mobilisés par Lee à leur tension visible sous les vêtements, pousse juste ce qu'il faut, sans pour autant se blesser, ce serait une perte de temps.

Plongée dans son analyse, elle ne voit pas les regards étonnés ou confus que lui jettent ses compagnons d'entraînement. Ils ont tous testé les effets du blocage.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils.

Lee finit par relâcher la prise, après de longues secondes.

Naruto s'avance de quelques pas.

« Tout va bien, Sakura-chan ? » Sakura lève les yeux au ciel, agacée d'être encore maternée par ses coéquipiers.

« Mais oui, je crois que j'ai enfin saisi la subtilité ! Merci beaucoup Lee-san. » Bombant le torse, le dit-professeur savoure la reconnaissance de son élève, sous le regard incrédule des spectateurs.

Un sourire taquin se dessine, sous un regard innocent.

« Je peux, Naruto ? » Naruto jubile d'avoir l'attention de Sakura, comme au bon vieux temps… Il se retrouve au sol en quelques secondes, piteux et amusé à la fois.

Neji et Sasuke s'autorisent un demi-sourire, tandis que Tenten rit franchement, et que Lee s'emporte dans un discours dithyrambique sur les qualités pédagogiques transmises par son prodigieux sensei, qui ont manifestement d'excellent résultats.

Puis l'entraînement reprend, parce que les shinobi ont rarement du temps à perdre, malgré tout.

* * *

**_Le soir même, rue de Konoha, deux shinobi et une kunoichi._**

Avec un bâillement sonore proche du grognement, Naruto s'étire.

« Bouarffff… J'chuis crevé et j'ai faim. Si on… »

« Non. Marre des ramen. » Tranche Sasuke d'une voix neutre.

Sakura sourit à l'échange, ces quelques paroles presque rituelles lui ont manqué.

« D'où tu m'coupes la parole, c'est pas toi l'chef, hé… » Naruto est reparti pour un tour, constate Sakura.

« Naruto… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger des ramen non plus, tu sais… » Patience et douceur. Respire, Sakura.

« Mais Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce qu'on va manger, sinon, c'est notre premier entraînement commun depuis des lustres, on avait dit qu'on fêterait ça… »

« Tsss… _Tu_ l'avais dit, idiot… » Naruto n'a pas entendu le murmure de Sasuke. Tant mieux, Sakura voit sa patience s'amenuiser avec le babillage de son coéquipier.

« En plus, pas moyen de se tromper, avec les ramen, c'est toujours excellent, je pourrais en manger une dizaine de bol d'affilée, et puis, si tu as peur pour ta ligne, tu pourras faire un peu d'exercice, et… »

Le sourcil droit de Sakura tressaille. Erreur tactique, mention du poids de Sakura, note Sasuke.

« Et puis c'est déjà tout prêt, comme ça pas besoin que tu fasses la cuisine, hein, Sakura-chan ? »

« Tu as un problème avec ma cuisine, Naruto-kun ? »

Ton doucereux de Sakura. Mauvais signe. Sasuke fait un pas sur la gauche.

« Mais… Mais non, Sakura-chan, c'est juste que des ramen instantanés, on est sûr de ne pas les rater… »

Sasuke soupire.

« J'ai dit… pas… de… ramen… Naruto ! » Le hurlement de Sakura accompagne la magnifique parabole que décrit Naruto dans le ciel orangé de Konoha.

La jeune femme secoue son poing. La tête toujours aussi dure, celui-là.

« Hn. Dix minutes. »

« Hm. Quinze. En tout cas il vaudrait mieux pour lui. S'il revient plus tôt, je ne sais pas si je serais suffisamment calmée, je suis épuisée. »

Hochement de tête de Sasuke. Le favoritisme de Sakura à parfois ses avantages.

« Tsunade pensait à me faire suivre des cours de self-contrôle, pour les missions d'infiltrations, elle exagère, non ? »

Silence diplomatique.

Demi-sourire de Sakura. Non, Sasuke ne se fait pas aussi facilement avoir que Naruto, ça non.

« Sakura, il est tard. » Changement de sujet stratégique.

« Mmh ? »

« Tu peux nous faire une soupe miso ? »

Haussement de sourcils.

« Tu ne manges pas ma soupe miso, d'habitude, non ? »

Sasuke se contente d'émettre son demi-sourire habituel, avant de reprendre sa marche, tournant dans la rue où habite sa coéquipière.

Sakura sourit. Non, Sasuke n'est pas Naruto, ça non, tout le contraire.

« Sakura-chan… » Joue enflée, œil au beurre noir, Naruto est de retour, penaud et attendrissant. « Pardonne-moi, je ne… »

« Stop ! » Sakura l'arrête d'un geste, avant que le shinobi bavard ne reparte et se perde loin, très loin de son intention originelle.

« Ce soir, soupe miso, chez moi, aller, on traîne pas ! » Attrapant chacun de ses amis par le bras, Sakura les entraîne dans son sillage, vers un repos bien mérité.

Naruto a les yeux brillants de malice.

Sasuke est imperturbable.

Sakura serre un bras un peu plus que l'autre, ses doigts entrelacés à d'autres.

Et ce soir, personne ne gâchera son bol de soupe…

* * *

**Alors, une ou deux explications s'imposent. J'ai entièrement repris mon texte, suite à un commentaire détaillé et intéressant. J'ai gardé les choses à améliorer, mais j'ai laissé de côté d'autres choses, par choix.**

**J'ai : **

**- Corrigé les fautes d'étourderies, j'en avais laissé des tonnes. J'espère que c'est mieux cette fois. Il faut que je me trouve un bêta-lecteur ou lectrice.**

**- Corrigé les mots japonais et les particules. **

**- Modifié l'erreur de cuisine de Sakura, au début, c'est vrai qu'une soupe miso est très salée, la comparaison avec de l'eau saumâtre, même si le goût est franchement moins agréable, n'était pas assez forte. Corrigé aussi le fait de manger la soupe avec des baguettes, comme ça plus de confusion.**

**- Modifié la chamaillerie entre Naruto et Sakura à la fin, pour qu'elle paraisse plus naturelle, et que la colère de Sakura n'arrive pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe (miso ? XD).**

Par contre, j'ai gardé : (et c'est parti pour mes opinions personnelles pas forcément intéressantes…)

- Les petites phrases qui mettent en place le décor. C'est voulu, j'aime bien ce côté un peu rapport militaire ou policier, je garde. Ce texte est constitué de vignettes, et je souhaite le garder tel quel pour cet aspect-là. Le texte garde quand même d'autres indices sur le décor et l'ambiance.

- La scène du morceau de viande, pour trois raisons. On m'a reproché son idiotie, parce que le processus de soin utilisé par les médic-nin ne fait qu'accélérer la régénération des cellules. Ce serait donc impossible dans un tissu séparé du reste de la bête, et donc inerte.

Je suis loin d'être spécialiste de Naruto. Mais j'ai une licence de Biologie. Le processus de régénération cellulaire est un processus automatique, qui ne nécessite pas que le tissu soit relié à un être vivant. Il suffit que le tissu soit vivant, et dans un milieu riche. Comment cultiver des greffons de peaux pour les grands brûlés sinon ? Je ne vais pas me lancer dans une explication plus détaillée, mais je considère cela comme plausible. C'est aussi ce qui fait que les ongles et les cheveux d'un cadavre continuent de pousser quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que le processus de putréfaction du corps prenne le dessus, ou qu'il n'y ait plus les nutriments nécessaires.

J'ai cru comprendre que les médic-nin s'entraînaient sur des poissons morts. Pardonnez mon ignorance si je me trompe.

Ce n'est pas un point clé de mon texte, alors je vais poser l'hypothèse que ça marche. (Par contre, si quelqu'un a une idée de génie compatible avec le manga et ses subtilités… Je prend.)

- Le caractère des personnages sur les deux dernières parties. Comme je l'ai précisé dans le résumé, ces deux parties sont légèrement AU, c'est un futur possible, mais pas la réalité du manga, j'ai donc fait évoluer (légèrement) le caractère et les relations des personnages en conséquence. Je ne pense pas avoir trop forcé la note, même si forcément, il ne s'agit que de ma propre interprétation, ou de ce que j'aimerais voir comme futur pour la team 7.

**Je pense que ces modifications améliorent le texte, à vous d'en juger maintenant. **


End file.
